


Betrayer

by airiP4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Battle, Angry Juleka, Angst, Battle, Break Up, F/M, Juleka's POV, Lukanette but not happy?, Not really Lukanette, Post S3, Random fic, Rants, Salt, Sentimonster, idk how to tag this, ml twitter confirmations, not really a fic, post new york special, rage fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiP4/pseuds/airiP4
Summary: Juleka's thoughts on Luka dating Marinette. (Not really a Lukanette fic)Salt / rant / rage fic (Idk how to call it) or why I don't like Twitter confirmations about Lukanette.Updated with actual plot in Chapter 2 (akumatized Juleka)
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter confirmations about Lukanette made me angry and I wrote this to feel better. It worked. And that's it.

**Juleka’s POV**

_WHAT?_

“Since when Marinette? Before New York you said?”

“Juleka did you know? It’s your brother we’re talking about!”

“Juleka?”

“Juleka…?”

“NO. Cut the crap, I’m out of this!”

“Juleka! Come back!”

* * *

What the hell is wrong with them? Marinette is crazy about Adrien. How the hell is she supposed to be dating Luka? _My beloved brother_. I’ve even helped the girls to get her together with Adrien. I can’t believe it.

“It’s true”

The weight of the whole universe falls upon me with Luka’s words. 

_This is so wrong._

“Why, Luka?”

“I like her”

“Not that! She loves Adrien! What about YOUR feelings?”

“I’m happy”

“Like hell you are!”

This is not ending here. I’m not staying still, seeing how Marinette breaks Luka’s heart. I’ve already unknowingly betrayed Luka. I’m already the worst sister ever. What’s another betrayal for me now that my hands are dirty? 

Luka has always protected me. It’s my turn to protect him now.

‘ _Clarity_ ’ you said? I’ll be your clarity. 

“Betrayer, I’m Shadow Moth”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juleka is akumatized in 'Betrayer' and seeks her revenge on Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't supposed to continue this but I had a new idea and I had to write it.  
> Thank you Mal for the corrections :D

"Juleka! No!"

The akuma appearing in front of his eyes proved Luka's screams towards his sister useless. And not only that: her anger took the form of a sentimonster: a gigantic black raven whose back she was standing on.

Juleka was now wearing a completely black suit with feathers and red highlights that matched her eyes. A mask covered her upper face and her akumatized object was the photo Marinette managed to break her curse with. A gun looking object was her weapon.

The giant raven took a ‘too shocked to react’ Luka in its claws and flew away to the school. 

"Marinette!! Where are you? Come out here!", the akuma called.

Marinette gasped at the sight of her akumatized friend and her boyfriend trapped by a sentimonster. ' _I should have gone after her. I should have apologized!_ ', she lamented.

"There you are"

Noticing the situation, Adrien grabbed his 'very good friend' Marinette's hand to take her to a safe place. But she underestimated their new enemy: Jukeka cornered them and unleashed her power. A bullet looking like a knife flew towards Adrien and, with a boomerang effect, stabbed Adrien on his back.

"Adrien: I order you to betray Marinette"

The akuma's orders were absolute, and he soon immobilized Marinette making sure her back was an easy target for Betrayer. "No!" Marinette gasped, before another knife bullet sank in her back.

"No! Juleka, please stop" Luka begged in horror, still trapped by the bird claws.

"Marinette. I order you to confess your betrayal towards Luka"

Her eyes turned red as she faced her boyfriend and his sister. 

"I love Adrien. I don't love Luka. I'm only dating Luka because Adrien is with Kagami and I don't want to be left out alone"

"I f*cking knew it!" Jukeka angrily screamed. "See Luka? How can you say you're happy dating her? You can't be! She doesn't love you! I haven't been helping her get together with Adrien for nothing! You're my dear brother. You deserve better than being a second choice!"

Jukeka didn't seem to care about either Luka's and Marinette's spilling tears. Or Adrien, who, out of his betrayal spell, gasped in shock.

"Marinette… loves me…?"

Betrayer freed Marinette from her spell and she felt on her knees. "I'm so sorry, Luka! I'm so sorry!"

"What do you say, Adrien? Give her an answer so all this can be over already"

Marinette and Adrien stared at each other. The girl had tears in her eyes and the boy was in denial. The way her face blushed and hid behind her hands at his stare made him finally put his feet on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Marinette… I didn't know- I- I'm in love with someone else…"

Marinette's heart cracked at his rejection, unable to stop her tears to fall like waterfalls down her cheeks. Luka's face showed a never seen before mix of sadness and disgust, and, even after Jukeka's raven partner let him go, he remained immobile. 

Jukeka hated to hurt her brother. But ‘better now than giving him false hope and longer and deeper suffering’, she thought.

"My my… stupid Marinette. You're sad and heartbroken yet you decide to, willingly, make my dear brother go through your same suffering you are going through, deceiving him with fake love. You deserve to be rejected"

Luka snapped out and finally faced his sister.

"Oh no, Juleka, you're so wrong. I know she doesn't love me. I've always known I'm her second choice. But I don't mind as long as I can be by her side"

"You don't need to be her boyfriend for that"

"She's willing to give me a chance, Juleka. How could I not be happy?"

"This isn't the happiness you deserve! Not the one I want for you!"

"Juleka…" Marinette cried "I told you. I like Luka. I want to love him. I really want to love him!"

"You do? After what happened in New York? I'm not buying this" 

"It's true!"

"Then go out with him after you love him for real. You're giving him useless hope. You're horrible. I can't accept you as his girlfriend. Never"

"Juleka…"

Another of Jukeka' bullet found an easy target on Luka's back. 

"Luka. Betray Marinette and break up with her. Tell her what you really think and how betrayed you feel"

Luka unwillingly moved to a mentally broken Marinette. "Let's break up", he told her. "I love you but I can't date someone who doesn't love me back. I can't make you happy. Not if you're not ready. It hurts to see you longing for someone else constantly. It’s painful"

From the school gates, Lila Rossi enjoyed seeing her rival in absolute misery and despair. She internally laughed seeing how her rival was losing all her friends, just like she wanted: all alone at last. She couldn't be happier- but could be unhappier: Chat Noir. 'He finally decided to come- took him long enough'. Lila thought. 'Where's Ladybug?'

Betrayer let the sentimonster fight the cat superhero in space powers, Astro Chat, as she pointed her knife bullets spell gun at Marinette again. Before she pulled the trigger, Marinette's 'not boyfriend anymore' Luka stood in the way to protect her. 

And the akuma fired her spell. Flying towards Luka and Marinette, two bullets ran in a boomerang effect again, making it impossible to dodge. It passed Luka's side first, Marinette's later, then to their backs… but, to their surprise, it missed them. _Or that's what they thought_. The bullet followed an unexpected trajectory passing by the side of the no longer dating pair and going towards akumatized Juleka, one knife sinking in the raven's back and the other one got caught by Juleka’s hand. She grinned victoriously.

"I'm the biggest betrayer here, so I'll take it to the end: sentimonster, I order you to betray Shadow Moth"

Shadow Moth gasped in his lair. "What?"

Betrayer then took the knife in her hand and pierced the akumatized photo with it. "Shadow Moth: betray yourself and confess your identity!"

Carrying an insistent Space Chat Noir on its neck, the enormous raven and the akuma flew away, leaving Luka and Marinette at the school. Both of them were feeling uneasy, full of remorse.

"I'm sorry Luka… If-"

"Go. We can talk later. You have to fight now"

"There's no damage my power can cure… feelings are-"

"I know. But it's your chance to defeat Shadow Moth at last. Go!"

Wiping her tears off, Marinette ran to somewhere hidden. A flash of pink and Ladybug jumping on the roofs followed then. Luka's tears continued to fall, while he took Alya's bicycle to chase them.

The battle was over before it could even start. Shadow Moth called Betrayer's powers off and she returned to usual Juleka, who was caught by Ladybug. But not before he had spilled his secrets to the superheroes.

'Gabriel Agreste is Shadow Moth', Juleka had said.

"What happened?"

Juleka’s question broke Marinette's heart again. ‘ _I'm so horrible… Juleka is right…_ ’

"My lady… we need to defeat Shadow Moth. Now" Space Noir urgently stated.

"No. I can't. Not today… I'm not ready, after all I've been through… I’m overwhelmed. I'm an easy target to get akumatized. I can't do it. Not today"

"It has to be today, My lady. I can't go back to that house knowing what I know"

Clenching his fists, Chat Noir called off his space power transformation, revealing one of Juleka's knives on his back as soon as his wings disappeared. 

"Adrien", she gasped. And if she wasn't unstable enough, now she was close to an anxiety attack. Jukeka gasped looking at them and Chat Noir realized Ladybug had also a knife on her back. "Marinette…?". His incredulous face only hurt Marinette deeper.

Marinette was glad Shadow Moth seemed to have trouble controlling two Miraculous at once, otherwise she knew she would have already been akumatized by now. 

"You're Marinette…? This is perfect, My Lady! I love you and you love me! We can finally be together after we defeat my dad! Me and you against the world, like always". Chat Noir seemed… too happy for someone who has just found out his dad is a criminal, both girls thought.

Ladybug felt her stomach twist and ache, but remained quiet. "Miraculous Ladybug!". 

The knives on their backs disappeared with the ladybug’s magic, but not the betrayals and pain in their hearts- those scars were incurable. 

Marinette handed Juleka her earrings and she gasped in surprise. "Juleka. Give this to Luka. Tell him to take the gramophone from my room with him too. Here’s a code to open it".

"My Lady…? Why!?" 

"I can't fight. If I do, I'm most likely going to be akumatized. I can't risk the Miraculous. And I trust Luka to take care of them meanwhile"

"Why Luka? I don't want him to be involved with you anymore. I'm not doing it" Juleka complained.

"No! We can take him down! And I can take care of the box!", Chat Noir protested.

"Your father is Shadow Moth. I can't lend you the Miraculous. In fact, I want you to return the cat Miraculous"

"Huh!? Why!?"

"You rejected me. I can't fight with you"

"Luka rejected you too! And we love each other! Love wins everything, remember?" 

"You rejected me! You just love the Ladybug me! If- I don't know how I feel about you anymore!"

Before Adrien could answer, Luka arrived and threw the bike on the road to hug his sister "Juleka, Marinette, are you ok!?" 

"Chat, the ring" Marinette ordered, and an angry Adrien obeyed. 

"Juleka, I want you to have it for now. I want you two to defeat Shadow Moth". Take the snake Miraculous too. I'm sure you'll do great as Ladybug. I'm sorry about… you know... But I trust you. I know you can do it with Juleka as your partner" 

"I don't think I should do this. You're the most extraordinary heroes. We can't-"

"It will be fine. Give this to Kagami, this to Alya, this one to Nino, this to Max, this to Kim and this one to Alix. I know you can do it. You're strong enough to not get akumatized again. And, with the power of ‘second chance’, I know you can do it. Juleka, I trust you to protect you brother and the cat Miraculous"

"How can you trust Luka like this? You don't love him"

"This has nothing to do with love. Luka is worth my trust. He's the one who has always been by my side when I was at my lowest. I know I can trust him. He’s really important to me, Juleka"

"And that's enough for me", Luka said, caressing Marinette’s hand. "We'll do it. Right, Juleka?". 

“Yes, we’ll do it”, Juleka nodded.

Marinette’s voice was trembling as she focused on her superhero partner, who seemed to be immersed in his own thinking. 

"Adrien. I need you to stay calm. I can't let Shadow Moth akumatize you. We need to defeat him at last. I can't let you fight against your father. It’s too dangerous- for both of us"

Adrien sighed in anger, hurt by Marinette's decision, and could only watch as the new Ladybug and Black cat superheroes moved to gather their team to face the final battle. "Good luck," Marinette said, praying for their victory.

And the victory was accomplished. Just as Marinette thought, Adrien and herself were almost akumatized multiple times, but Marinette's strong will protected them to succumb into their darkness. Finally, the terror of Paris was over. 

Overwhelmed, Marinette took a few days off of school, and Adrien had a lot going on in his house. Luka was worried about his ex-girlfriend, and Juleka felt guilty for the sad tunes coming from her brother's guitar. 

After a month, another girl's gathering finally happened - except for Juleka, who was not expected to come. Marinette assumed it was natural after what happened with her brother, and she could feel both sad and relieved at the same time.

"Sooo" Alya started. "How are you feeling Marinette? Are you finally going to date Adrien? Or Luka? have you made up your mind?"

"Alya! I don't think we should talk about…", Mylene cut her.

"I don’t know, Alya. I- I don’t think I can love him knowing he was Chat Noir… I’ve been thinking about this a lot and… for some reason… I’ve been missing Luka a lot more than Adrien..."

"You chose Luka then?"

"I- I don’t know. I really miss him… but I don't understand my feelings. I want to meet him and spend time together, like before. But I can’t. I feel horrible for Juleka and I know she wouldn’t approve of it. It hurts because I can’t stop-"

"You can't stop thinking about him"

"That’s right. I can't. He's become too important to me, even if I'm not sure what to call these feelings, I want him to be the happiest..."

Marinette was at the verge of tears when a voice interrupted her. "Then you should tell him that, if you really mean it. That's what would make him the happiest"

Marinette and the girls gasped. "Juleka! Since when!?" 

Shyly, Juleka stepped in Alix’s room. "I thought heartbreak would make my brother unhappy, but he looks so sad already... I can't bear to see him like that anymore. Luka misses you too, and I prefer to see his smile than to see him longing for you deep in his darkness like he has been since- you know. I'm sorry about what I said. I shouldn't have meddled with your relationship"

"No, Juleka. You were right all along. I got my clarity thanks to you. Thank you"

"Just go to Luka, then. He’ll be happy to see you, no matter what your answer is"

Nodding, Marinette rushed to Juleka's houseboat. The nostalgic guitar sounds entered her ears, even if they weren't the happy music she was used to hearing from him.

"Luka"

"Marinette? Why are you here? Are you feeling better?"

"I feel better, Luka…” she approached to sit on his bed, resting her head on his shoulder. "I missed you…”

Luka smiled, relieved to see the girl she loved close again. "I missed you too. I'm glad you look better"

"Luka, I- I don't know if I love you yet but I want to be close to you… is it ok?"

"That would make me very happy, Marinette"

"I want to love you. Is that ok?"

"Only if your heart agrees with you. Juleka said it right. We can spend time together even if we're not a couple. I love you, but I'm just happy being here for you. I’ll accept whatever you’re willing to give me"

"Thank you, Luka"

"No, thank you, Marinette, for being honest with me"

The pair melt in a heartfelt hug Marinette had been longing for more than she thought. And Luka was glad her heart sounded happy once again.

_‘In the end, I betrayed them in unnecessary ways’,_ Juleka thought, happy for them.

  
  


**THE END**

  
  



End file.
